<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Hits A Train (Tony Hits The Roof) by the17thtearoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325022">Peter Hits A Train (Tony Hits The Roof)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thtearoom/pseuds/the17thtearoom'>the17thtearoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Power &amp; Great Responsibility [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Tony having multiple coronaries, BAMF Peter Parker, But featuring MCU Spidey, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is capable you twats, Protective Ned Leeds, So you know the Greatest Fight Scene Of All Time from Spider-Man 2?, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, but like only a bit, it's that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thtearoom/pseuds/the17thtearoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't deliberately withold important information from his family anymore. But that doesn't stop him from being just a bit obtuse over what really classifies as "important". The release of a new Lego set is not important, for example.</p><p>This is why Tony only discovers Peter's feud with Doctor Otto Octavius when he's watching the villain and Spider-Man beat each other up live on TV.</p><p>That might have been worth mentioning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Power &amp; Great Responsibility [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Were Born To Be An Astronaut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title comes from Be An Astronaut by Declan McKenna (who writes a lot about youth empowerment, so I like to associate him with my teenage characters). Check the guy out!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/VeryLucyJane">Find me on Twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark lounges back in the penthouse suite he and Pepper have been put up in, for their weekend stay in Boston. It's one of the perks of being engaged, he's found; not needing an excuse to whisk his lovely fiance away for a while.</p><p>Not that they made it further than Boston, at Pepper's own insistence.</p><p>"We can go away proper when neither of us have as much going on," she says, for the fifth time. This will not stop Tony from whining about it some more later on. "I have business to handle, and you <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>"</p><p>"Yes, me? What do I have?" Why was he in <em>God damn Boston,</em> rather than a beach somewhere. Somewhere Pepper might wear a swimsuit.</p><p>He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as she says, primly, "You have a Spider Son to fuss over. Let him keep you occupied until the wedding."</p><p><em>"Keep me <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> I do not </em>fuss over the kid. I'm not a mother hen."</p><p>Pepper only smiles at him, and heads into the bathroom. Tony's head flops back against the obscenely expensive sofa and he groans.</p><p>"I'll be back in a minute!" Pepper cries.</p><p>He hears her muttering to herself, probably about how crazy she is for him. Or maybe wondering why she chose to attach herself to  him for life.</p><p>Tony stares at the wall for a minute. By the sixty second mark, Pepper has not come out. He has no idea what she's doing in that bathroom, but it's ruining his plans for happy fun time. Breaking through the silence, after who knows how long, comes a voice from his watch.</p><p>It's FRIDAY.</p><p>"You have a message from Peter Parker, Boss. Shall I play it?"</p><p>There's still no movement from the bathroom. Tony sighs sadly.</p><p>"Go on," he says. The corner of his mouth ticks upwards despite himself. "Lets see what the kid has for me this time."</p><p>Peter is wheezing. That's the first thing Tony notices. He hears the kid take a few breaths before he starts speaking. Tony is on his feet before the first word is out of Pete's mouth.</p><p>"Mr Stark, there was <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> I wanted you to know, there was kind of a situation here, at home <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>  Uh, just now, today. I <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> I've got it handled! You don't have to come home. But I thought you should know, because <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> I know we agreed I'd be better with telling you about this sort of uh <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>  stuff." Peter coughed, the sound harsh and tinny coming through the phone. "So any<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">-</span></span>  anyway, have a good weekend! Tell Pepper I said hi."</p><p>And the phone went dead.</p><p>That was it.</p><p>That was the <em>whole fucking message.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Pepper. Pepper!"</em>
</p><p>Tony doesn't realise he shouted until Pepper appears in front of him, her eyes wide with alarm.</p><p>"What's wrong? Tony, you've gone pale. Sit down."</p><p>She tries to guide him to one of the white leather sofas. Tony won't go. He is still clutching the phone, strong enough to crack it at the edges.</p><p>FRIDAY speaks again.</p><p>"I would recommend you turn on the news, Boss."</p><p>Pepper does it for him; Tony can't move. He watches the news report, on a rapidly unfolding situation in New York. A mad scientist the press have already labelled Doctor Octopus has gone on a rampage and almost murdered a trainload of people.</p><p>Spider-Man stopped him.</p><p>His kid. <em>Alone.</em></p><p>Now, villain and hero have both vanished. No one knows where to.</p><p>He and Pepper watch amateur footage of the battle play out on-screen, and <em>it's messy</em>. Tony's voice is rough when he rouses himself enough to speak.</p><p>"Who the hell is <em>Otto Octavius?"</em></p><p>"I've heard Peter mention him once or twice," Pepper says. Her face has become more ashen as what she's seeing happen begins to sink in. "He gave a talk at Midtown a few weeks back. Doing work on some sort of fusion reactor, taking energy from the sun. Peter had a few meetings with him."</p><p>Tony knew about that. Yes, now he thought about it, the kid had mentioned the scientist once or twice.</p><p>But how did those innocent meetings lead to <em>this?</em></p><p>His mouth is dry as he says, "FRIDAY, give me visual from Pete's suit."</p><p>But that proves fruitless; all he can make out is flashes, of the sky above, then the hard concrete jungle a split second later, then the sky again. Peter's limbs appear in the frame as he tumbles, flailing. Then he catches himself with his webs, but it's still not enough for Tony to properly make out what's going on.</p><p>"Boss, I can cut together a more complete picture using audio captured from Peter's suit, and film from the TV cameras. Would you like me to do that?"</p><p>"Yeah, FRI," he manages to croak out. His heart is hammering in his chest. Pepper is stood slightly behind him, a lithe hand ghosting over his shoulder.</p><p>The screen goes dark as FRIDAY works her magic <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> well, <em>his</em> magic, technically <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> before it comes alive again. He sees Doctor Otto Octavius standing atop the clock tower. A TV helicopter hovers above. Some clueless news anchor is trying to narrate.</p><p>"Nobody is quite sure as to what it is the supervillain wants. Doctor Octopus <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>" Tony can't help but snort <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> "began his campaign of terror following the catastrophic failure of his experimental fusion power reactor. The failure resulted in the death of his wife, Rosalie Octavius, which is speculated to have been the trigger of his rampage. He <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>"</p><p>Before they can finish, a red and blue figure swings on-screen and FRIDAY drowns out the news anchor's voice. Tony's breath catches.</p><p>Spider-Man lands on the flagpole and barks, <em>"Where is she?"</em></p><p>Rarely has Tony ever heard the kid sound so enraged, but he hasn't the time to wonder over it. Or over who <em>she</em> is. He sees Doc Ock wave Peter down.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, she'll be just fine. Lets talk."</em>
</p><p>Spider-Man <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> <em>Peter</em> <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span> leaps from the flagpole. Tony's already janky heart jumps to his throat when Doc Ock's mechanical arms lash out. Peter deftly counters each attack and lands his feet on the solid surface of the clock tower. This is of very minimal comfort to Tony. The two are exchanging blows at a <em>punishing</em> rate. He hears every attack as it lands and winces each time. But Doc Ock, he notes, never hits out himself, instead having his mechanical arms do everything.</p><p>Those monstrous limbs are landing attack after attack on Peter.</p><p>But he is giving as good as he gets, and Peter seems about as concerned over hurting the mad professor, as Doc Ock is over hurting him. Tony realises, with a degree of grimness, that they are absolutely trying to take each other out.</p><p>Peter is knocked from his half-safe perch, falling through the air <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">He finds purchase against the face of the clock with his webs. Then it's gone as Doc Ock destroys that too. Boy and clock hand go plummeting towards the ground, and <em>Tony's heart is fucking giving out —</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">In two lightning fast moves, Peter latches himself to the tower again and catches the falling hand before it can smash into the ground below.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">His body is pulled in two directions as he is caught between his own webs; the one keeping him airborne and the one holding the hand. And Peter <em>screams</em>.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Tony is not breathing. He can't be.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The hand goes flying up to Doc Ock, flung by Peter in a stark display of his strength. Is that what this is? The kid giving him heart failure so Tony never forgets how strong he really is?</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mechanical arms snap the iron clock hand in two. The pieces are flung down after Peter, who parries them both. The web holding him up is ripped away a second later as one of Doc Ock's monstrosities shoots down to attack Peter itself.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Then the tables are turned. Tony feels a little part of his soul wither and die; Peter, falling through the air, latches his webs not onto the clock tower, but onto Doc Ock instead.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">For a moment Tony thinks it's a critical mistake, until he sees Peter yank. Doc Ock stumbles, fights it.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Then goes plummeting towards the Earth after Peter.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Tony never thought he would see the day when his kid tried to kill someone live on TV.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Oh, my God," Pepper mutters. Her hand on his shoulder is anchoring, but just barely. She sounds as horrified as he feels.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter catches Doc Ock just before they both impact hard atop a passing train. The villain's mechanical arms spare him the additional hits. Peter has no such shield. He takes each bruising tumble himself. That would have to change. How could Tony fit a set of defensive arms inside the suit and still have it be workable?</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The fight continues and Tony feels a new hair go grey with every punch that Peter takes or dodges. Ten lose their colour when Peter fails to note the train bombing for him in the other direction. He flattens himself just in the nick of time.  Ducks to dodge one bridge then a moment later slips right through the elaborate grating of a second. That train <em>has</em> to be speeding. Peter could fall off any second, plummet to the traffic and tarmac. Crushed beneath tires, or — or —</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">A mechanical arm shoots out and knocks Peter from the train. Tony watches him hit the road, cars screeching to a halt to avoid hitting him. Then he scrambles and shoots off again, webbing himself back up, onto the train. Tony's soul has left his body.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">No. Wait.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">His soul doesn't leave his body until Doc Ock destroys the train's control panel. The locomotive speeds up exponentially.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc"><em>"You have a train to catch,"</em> the smarmy motherfucker says. No one has to see the man's face to know he is smirking. The smirk is <em>audible,</em> for Christ's sake.<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">His metal arms carry him to off safety before Tony can so much as blink. Peter is left alone atop the train, with no way of stopping it. The helicopter follows him rather than chase after the villain.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Reports are telling me that the end of this train line is incomplete," the woman says. The panic in her voice is palpable. "If Spider-Man doesn't stop the train, it's going to crash."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc"><em>That's it. </em>The exact moment when Tony's soul leaves his body.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The first thing Peter tries is stopping the train with his own body; the tracks simply splinter up, break away. The train doesn't slow down at all, and Tony can see the eyes of his suit squint. Pained. Peter clutches at his leg, and Tony can see his body heaving.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Tony..."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Pepper sounds breathless. Her hand is gripping his arm, but Tony can't tear his eyes away from the screen.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter gathers himself, and goes for a repeat of his last desperate rescue attempt; using his webs to hold the world together. They</span></span> <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc"> thwip out at blinding speeds, attaching to the surrounding buildings as the train shoots past them. Tony's eyes narrow; Peter holds onto the strands and braces himself against the train's front.</span> </span></p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The news anchor cries, <em>"The train is approaching the end of the track!" </em></span> </span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The camera picks this up quite clearly without the commentary burning itself into Tony's mind, </span>thank you.</span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">The material of Spider-Man's suit rips. His muscles strain visibly. The eyes of the mask narrow to slits. Some of the webs begin to snap.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Again, Peter screams. But this time it is so much worse. A thousand times amplified to Tony's ears, as if he were the one with enchanced hearing. Peter screams, <em>and screams</em>. It never ends, but —</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Is — Is the train beginning to slow down?" Pepper's nails are biting into the flesh of Tony's bicep. The pain grounds him in reality. <em>"Tony, is it?"</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">He doesn't know. He can't tell. All he sees is his kid strapping himself to the front of a speeding train. All he hears is the agonised scream ripped from his kid's throat. The death rattle that follows as yes, the train does slow, makes his extremities go cold.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Just as the train's front carridge goes over the edge of the unfinished track, it rolls to a stop.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">For ten seconds, nothing happens. No one moves, in the penthouse or on the screen.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Then the Peter lets go of his webs. For a moment, he just stands there. Tony wonders what he's doing, why he isn't moving inside, to safety.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Then Peter begins to fall forwards —</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The video stops.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">FRIDAY's voice pops back in. "This is where the footage ends, Boss."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Tony has to start over twice to get even a single word out of his mouth.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Is — Peter, is he — he —"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Karen reports that Peter is currently alive."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Currently alive.</em>
</p><p>Christ Almighty.</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">With the image of his kid half-way from falling frozen in his mind, Tony mutely calls his emergency Iron Man suit. Pepper dials for Happy, and asks him to head out, looking for Peter.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"He could be anywhere, and he — he <em>has</em> to be hurt," she says. There's a tremor in her voice while looks back at the blank screen.<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Perhaps Happy saw the footage as well, because Pepper nods at Tony, to let him know he's good to go.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Tony is on his way to Queens a moment later.</span> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Peter is collapsed on his sofa, buried underneath his musty quilt, when he comes back to himself. Ned must have dragged it out of his room and covered him over with it while he was passed out. He cracks open his lips, releases a low groan.</p><p>Ned is in his face a moment later.</p><p>"Peter! You're awake! Thank Thor. You've only been out for half an hour, but let me tell you, it was a <em>tense</em> half hour."</p><p>It takes him a moment to respond, wetting his lips first. <em>"Thank Thor?</em> Thank <em>Spidey..."</em></p><p>"Dude, it was <em>insane</em>. I mean seriously, I've <em>never</em> seen a fight like it. You and Doc Ock were <em>whaling</em> on each other, and you were catching clock hands and flinging them around and it was <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>" Ned cuts himself off to breathe, before finishing. "You are <em>the coolest</em> person I know. I can't believe I'm your best friend."</p><p>A small smile slips onto Peter's face. "There aren't many contenders for the spot."</p><p>"There <em>should</em> be. But I'm glad there's not," Ned rushes to add. He stops to consider Peter then, his gaze switching from excitable to assessing. "So how do you feel?"</p><p>"Like I hit a train," he says.</p><p>His eyes have closed again and the small smile remains. The sofa is good and soft and cozy. The sofa is the Good Place. Peter has, by this point, fused with it. Or at least, he <em>thinks</em> he has.</p><p>"Is anything broken?" Ned asks then.</p><p>His voice is hesitant, like he's not sure he wants the answer. Peter pauses to consider. <em>Was</em> anything broken? His limbs mostly felt numb. His body had never been overworked in such a way before. Not during the fight at the airport, never when fighting petty crime. The only thing that came to level pegging was his fight against the Vulture. When Peter fails to respond, Ned continues.</p><p>"You hit a <em>train,</em> dude. <em>Then</em> you got thrown off it, and you hit the ground <em>hard</em>. I mean, you got straight back up, but I don't know if that's just weird spider adrenaline or something. Then you <em>caught the train</em> with your bare webs. Remember? I bet even Captain America couldn't do that. Maybe <em>the Hulk</em> could..."</p><p>Peter blinks his eyes open again. The edges of his vision are blurred, but he's mostly convinced that's just sleepiness, and not anything related to the fight he's just put his body through. It wouldn't surprise him if he had a concussion though. Quite the opposite; if he didn't it would be a shock.</p><p>Where the thick web tethers strained against his skin, angry red welts have raised. He doesn't think they're a problem either. He can't feel them at all. Ned, after an admittedly unprofessional examination, agrees.</p><p>"Where's May?"</p><p>It was her he fought for, after all. His senses are miraculously dulled, exhausted from the day's activities, but there's still an alarm blaring in the back of his head that screams his Aunt's name.</p><p>"Sleeping. She wasn't going to leave you, but I said I'd look after you and she <em>really</em> needed the rest. You both did. I managed to persuade her," Ned says.</p><p>Night is well fallen outside. He had first pursued Doc Ock in the mid-afternoon. Days were <em>long</em>.</p><p>May must have been going out of her mind worrying. With the realisation comes the first stab of panic that he's felt since he was alone atop a speeding train. No one to stop it but himself. The screech of the tracks, the cries of panic from hundreds of innocent people trapped inside. Peter's throat closes up.</p><p>One of his legs is throbbing as well. He has only just started to feel it, and the strange wetness surrounding the area. Peter whips the quilt away, and relaxes when he sees that his injured leg has been loaded over with packs of frozen peas.</p><p>"You tried to stop the train with your own body," Ned says. He sounds like he's worried that Peter can't remember. "Which, dude. Cool, and everything? But please don't try that again."</p><p>Rather than answer, Peter closes his eyes.</p><p>The next person his mind comes to is his mentor.</p><p>"Did I... <em>call</em> <em>Mr Stark?"</em></p><p>He <em>thinks</em> he did, at some point after the first leg of the fight was over. Before the docks but after stopping the train. Ned looks uncertain though, so perhaps he didn't after all.</p><p>"Did you? I have no idea, man. I mean, if you did, wouldn't he be hammering down the door by now?"</p><p>Peter scoffs. "You're exaggerating. He's not even in the city <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—"</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Someone hammers on the door. Peter and Ned stare at it. The person knocks again, more harried.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Then he hears someone that sounds very familiar mutter, "God damn it, Parker. Open the<em> God damn door </em>so I can kick your ass."</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"It's uh — It's Mr Stark," he says. </span> </span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Ned gasps. "I can't — I mean..."</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter trails off, gesturing at himself. His limbs feel dead. Heavy to a point he's not sure they should be at. It could be worse; he could be in terrible pain. But either way, he's not getting up to answer the door any time soon.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">When Mr Stark knocks a third time, making the door vibrate in its frame, Ned catches on.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Oh! I'll get it!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter's eyes slide closed again against his will. He hears Ned head over to the door, and a Ned-pitched squeak a moment after the hinges squeal.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Please don't knock on my face, Mr Stark!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Is Peter here?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Yeah, Mr —"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc"> <em>"Kid? You in there?"</em> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The door closes. Footsteps.</span> </span>
</p><p>"Why is he on the couch?" Mr Stark asks. He sounds very close, suddenly. Bewildered, and half-dead himself.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure this is just where he collapsed," Ned says. He doesn't stop there. "I covered him up in case he got cold, when I let myself in. Peter gave me a key a while back. Good thing too, he looked like he was dead when I arrived."</p><p>Not opening his eyes, Peter gives Ned a thumbs up.</p><p>"Oh, <em>he stirs."</em></p><p>Mr Stark doesn't sound all that happy with him. Peter doesn't feel all that happy with himself, in truth. But it had to be done. Doc Ock <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">He won't be coming back.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc"><em>I will not die a monster.</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter's fingers grasp at the thin quilt reflexively.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"It took me three hours to get here from Boston, kid. <em>Three. Fucking. Hours.</em> Do you have <em>any idea</em> what might have happened to you in <em>three hours?"</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I took care of it," Peter says. It's only just hitting him how exhausted he sounds. "Doctor Octavius is dead."<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mr Stark was gearing up to say something else, but that last part stops him short.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"What happened, Pete?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Sacrificed himself, drowning the reactor."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter's mumbling as he relives the moment he realised what the professor was doing. The man had more than once tried to kill him, and during that final clash, he could admit they had gone for each other's throats unapologetically, but the thought that Doctor Octavius was really dead made him feel sick.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"He wouldn't let me do it."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">For a long time, Mr Stark doesn't answer. He falls back into the chair that May usually favours, right next to the sofa. He runs his hands over his face, a muffled groan perfectly audible. Ned is watching Peter, and eventually decides to busy himself fetching him a glass of water.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter sips at it slowly, watching Mr Stark. When the glass is empty, he still hasn't spoken.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I'm sorry, Mr Stark. You were supposed to be on your weekend trip. You didn't need —"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">His mentor holds up a hand, halting his speech. Finally, he looks back up.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"He wouldn't <em>let you</em> sacrifice yourself? <em>You mean you tried to?"</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter stares at him. "No?"<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"That honesty thing we were trying on for size didn't last long, huh? I thought I told you to<em> call me</em> when you needed help," Mr Stark says. His temper is fraying around the edges, and Peter sincerely hopes it doesn't come apart while Ned is stood watching. "You never mentioned that the crazy scientist with the metal arms was your mortal enemy, either."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"He wasn't my mortal enemy! Or <em>crazy</em> — And I didn't think it was important!" Peter exclaims. He rushes to add, "Karen never called you, did she? Because I had it. I was<em> fine."</em></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I saw the news report, Pete. There was nothing <em>fine</em> about any of that."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"But I had it in hand. Or Karen would have told you."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mr Stark looks at him for a long time. Peter can't tell whether or not he's won. This is when Ned chooses to step in.<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Uh — Sorry, sir, but I think we need to maybe not shout while May is asleep."</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc"><em>"May?</em> What's going on with —" </span> </span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Realisation clicks. "Doc Ock took her, didn't he?"</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"From the hospital," Peter says. His throat is parched again, lips numb. "She was one of the nurses looking after him, after the reactor melted down the first time. He must have remembered her face."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">He can't go on. His voice cracks and he looks away. Peter knew he was out for blood that afternoon. The full weight of this fact was just now sinking in. Peter pursued Octavius with the intention of making him pay. May had helped him, and he thanked her by putting her in the line of fire. But in the end, he did the right thing.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter's head wasn't just spinning; it was tumbling.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Well, you can't stay here," Mr Stark says eventually.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">Peter can hear all of the things the man is holding back from saying in the way he holds himself. In the false levity in his tone. He slaps his hands on his thighs and pushes himself to his feet.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Why not?" Peter asks.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">The idea of moving from his current haven is like an additional punch in the face.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Because you need to be checked over." Mr Stark reaches out and runs his fingers lightly over the welts raised on Peter's arms. He tries not to wince. "You put your body through a hell of a lot of strain today, kid. And we should have May checked as well. Just to be safe."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">He was bracing himself to put up further resistance. But the reminder that in all the fighting, especially at the very end, May could have been hurt, sees Peter agreeing.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"May needs to be your priority, Mr Stark. She doesn't have the healing powers I do," he says, trying to push himself into a sitting position. He just about manages when Ned stays him with two hands on his shoulders.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> Mr Stark <span class="hgKElc">raises his eyebrows. "I think I can manage prioritising you both, Underoos. Quit it with the self-sacrificial bullshit. You've already thrown yourself at a miniature sun today. That's enough to be getting on with."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I'll go wake May up," Ned mumbles, still watching them as he backs off towards her bedroom.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mr Stark isn't finished. "Happy's already on his way here. But I'll warn you, he's not best pleased. He spent the last three hours looking for you around the disaster zone, and Karen was turned off."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">That's more disapproval. Peter's too tired to care for it.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I came straight back here after the docks and passed out. If anyone tried to call me, I missed it."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mr Stark harrumphs as Peter closes his eyes again, burrowing deeper into the nest Ned built around him.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">There's a hand on Peter's shoulder, rousing him to action.</span> <span class="hgKElc">"We can discuss <em>that</em> when I can look at a news report from today without taking a shot of whiskey first. Come on, lets get you down to the car." </span></span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Mr Stark sounds uncomfortable, as he always does when needs dictate that his mentor duties take a turn to the fatherly side.<br/>
</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Peter takes a great breath. Then he plants his feet on the ground and waits until he can feel the pressure on his soles, before he raises himself up. The peas fall to the floor, soaking the threadbare rug. They are as dripping wet as Peter's tracksuit leg is, in the place where the peas had rested.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Maybe Peter <em>should</em> be concerned for himself, but in the moment, all he feels is the steady throb in his right leg, and the grim satisfaction of a hard job well done.</span> </span>
</p><p>The sight of Doctor Otto Octavius sinking into watery depths lingers in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life has consumed me over the last few months, and it's been ages since I wrote any fanfiction! I thought I'd jump back in with something short. Something I've wanted to read myself for ages but have never found.</p><p>Come and find me on tumblr: <a href="https://the17thtearoom.tumblr.com/">the17thtearoom</a></p><p>For anyone thinking, "Hang on, Peter's identity was revealed to the train passengers originally," yes it was. But Maguire Peter's mask wasn't able to show the range of emotion that Holland Peter's can, which is why it was removed. So, I didn't see the point in destroying it myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. & You'll Do It Or Die Trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter's title is still from Be An Astronaut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's webs latch onto Doc Ock's coat and the man stumbles. Peter yanks, and he falls, plummeting towards the Earth. The video stops. Tony stares at the still screen for a moment.</p><p>"FRIDAY, play it back again."</p><p>He's been at it for a while now; rewatching the fight from the comfort of the compound. He holds a tumbler of whiskey in one hand. The other clenches and unclenches against his leg.</p><p>Once again, he watches Peter pull Octavius from the clock tower. This time he lets the video continue playing, but he has stopped watching. Each individual moment is its own freak out waiting to happen, but at the moment, Tony is fixating on this.</p><p>Just as the fight resumes atop the moving train, he stops the video and says, "FRIDAY, bring it back."</p><p>He doesn't understand what happened. How Peter and Octavius came to such a point. He doesn't understand why Peter didn't tell him, either.</p><p>Tony's not stupid. He knows that he isn't privy to every detail of the kid's life <em>—</em> after the Homecoming incident Peter became more open about some aspects of it, and more secretive with others <em>—</em> but surely Doc Ock's hatred of Spider-Man was worth mentioning. Surely Peter knew that having Iron Man's backing would have been helpful.</p><p>The hero and villain had clashed once before, only a week ago. Tony remembers it as a footnote in the evening news.</p><p>
  <em>Doctor Octopus Robs Bank! Spider-Man Intervenes.</em>
</p><p>At the time, he gave it little thought. Bank robberies, he considers well within Peter's purview. Plus, well. Doc Ock came across to Tony as a particularly tragic joke.</p><p>Not so much now.</p><p>"Play it again, FRI."</p><p>He can't stop watching the news report. He almost clings to it, like repeated viewings will illuminate some hidden truth.</p><p>All the main lights are down this late at night. The only illumination is provided by the lights installed in the kitchen cupboards; above the breakfast bar. The rest of the room is still in darkness.</p><p>Maybe this is why Peter doesn't notice Tony when he shuffles into the kitchen at gone two o'clock in the morning. Tony doesn't say anything. He watches Peter grab himself a bowl from one cupboard, then a box of horrendously sugared cereal from another. He wants to snort. Typical. At least some things in this scenario are recognisable to him.</p><p>Next comes milk from the fridge, and for a minute, Peter just stirs the cereal around and around in the bowl.</p><p>"Hey, Mr Stark," he says, after a minute of silence has passed between them.</p><p>Okay. So the kid <em>did</em> know he was there. Tony knew that.</p><p>Peter glances up at him from the top of his head, raising his eyebrows. Tony notes how drawn his features are.</p><p>He sits up straighter. "Hey, kid. You're up early."</p><p>"Woke up an hour ago. Couldn't go back to sleep." Peter starts eating the cereal. He stares at something behind Tony's shoulder. There's an infinitesimally small pause. "What about you?"</p><p>He's about to make something up, when his better judgement has him turning to see what Peter is looking at. The screen is still paused over the sight of Spider-Man and Doc Ock falling through the air. The train is just in view.</p><p>Peter's jaw is clenched tight. Makes all that cereal-chomping look kind of painful.</p><p>"You trying to grind your teeth to dust, Pete? Your busted leg hasn't even finished healing, and you want to add a new set of smilers to the list of defects?"</p><p>He doesn't need to see Peter's lower half to know he's favouring the leg he <em>hadn</em>'t tried to stop the speeding train with.</p><p>Peter doesn't answer for a minute. He shovels the last of the cereal into his mouth and is already pouring a new bowlful. Christ.</p><p>"My leg isn't busted," he says simply.</p><p>It's not, either. That's also got Tony's head reeling. He knows how resilient the kid is, on an <em>intellectual</em> level, but emotionally? The moment Cho announced that Peter had sustained no injuries his healing factor wouldn't have cleaned up by the morning, Tony felt part of his brain short circuit.</p><p>"There's some serious bruising, and he'll be sore for a few days, but there's nothing for me to do," she said, sounding disbelieving herself.</p><p>Tony took a while to absorb this. Finally, he was able to speak on the subject.</p><p>"What the fuck," he said.</p><p>Cho laughed. "My sentiments exactly."</p><p>Back in the moment, Tony observes Peter for a few more seconds. He's making fast work of that second bowl, reading the back of the box like it's the morning newspaper. Every so often, his eyes flick back up to the TV screen.</p><p>Tony didn't want to come across as some overbearing mother hen. He was careful to sound laid back as he said, "You and Doc Ock know each other long before today? Or was this just a minor skirmish? He demolish your Lego sets with those big fuck off arms of his, or what?"</p><p>"He didn't like Spider-Man," Peter says. "When his reactor melted down, he needed the money to rebuild. Oscorp were funding him originally."</p><p>Tony hummed. "Not anymore."</p><p>He was admittedly tickled by this; his rival company was almost on its knees following the incident. The thought that some no-name scientist getting his calculations wrong brought Oscorp to the edge of bankruptcy had Tony nearly splitting his sides a week ago. It was only Pepper's interference that stopped him from sending Norman Osborn a stuffed octopus in the mail.</p><p>With the events of the last day seared into his mind's eye, it feels a little less funny.</p><p>"He tried robbing a bank," Peter continues, oblivious to where Tony's mind just went. Second bowl, done. He pours a third, and Tony has to stop himself rolling his eyes. Parker's like teenhood on crack. "So I stopped him. After that, he was against me. And then he kidnapped May."</p><p>Peter goes quiet, letting his third bowl of cereal soak. Tony doesn't want to force him to think about it, but he ought to know more about what sparked the fight. The one Peter behaved so aggressively during.</p><p>"He just went for May by coincidence?"</p><p>Peter's jaw clenches. "I don't know."</p><p>"Seems kind of strange to me," Tony continues. "Of all the nurses who were there treating him, he remembered <em>her."</em></p><p>"You think he's teamed up with someone?"</p><p>"Someone who might know your identity, kid."</p><p>The nickname does little to soften the blow; Peter's face drains of the little colour it had regained and the third bowl of cereal goes totally forgotten. Tony doesn't like to say it, but there's no such thing as coincidence. If Doc Ock went for May, he did it with reason.</p><p>Tony tries to push him for possible names; people who might know. Would Toomes bother ordering a hit on Spidey so long after their own feud came to an end? He doubts it, but who else could it be?</p><p>Peter isn't reciprocating. The thought that his identity may lie in the hands of an unknown finally has him spiralling with the sort of panic Tony expected. Not that he <em>wants</em> to see the kid spiral. But he has been expecting it, at some point.</p><p>"You seemed upset out there, kid," he says, nodding back towards the screen. "Obviously I know why, but <em>—</em> I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready to watch you try to kill someone."</p><p>Peter cringes. "I didn't want Octavius dead, Mr Stark."</p><p>"You wanted to hurt him though," he says, fishing for clarification. Peter avoids his eyes and nods. Tony sighs. "Well, I can't honestly blame you for that. He crossed a line going for May. But I have to know, Pete. Is this something I'm gonna have to worry about in the future?"</p><p>"I don't have anger issues," Peter says. He laughs a bit, like he can't believe he has to say it at all.</p><p>"No? Because I wouldn't blame you for that either. You have a lot to be angry about."</p><p>And Peter has always shouldered it like a champion. For as long as Tony has known him at least. He has so much reason to be angry with the world, that the depth of his goodness sometimes leaves Tony breathless. The kid's a marvel, frankly.</p><p>Peter finally remembers bowl of cereal number three. Picking it up, he says, "I'm not angry, Mr Stark," before chowing down.</p><p>Tony lets him finish before he continues prodding.</p><p>"You said Doc Ock drowned. That can't have been easy to see."</p><p>"Why are you bringing <em>that</em> up?"</p><p>"I just <em>—</em>" Tony breaks off; he's kind of crap at this part, even now. "You doing okay? Like, emotionally, and stuff."</p><p>The bottle of whiskey is still sitting out on the coffee table. The moment the question leaves his mouth, Tony feels the urge to lunge for it. He manages not to, just.</p><p>Peter has gone very still. The look in his eyes indicates that mentally, he is elsewhere. Back at the docks, most likely, watching Otto Octavius drown himself.</p><p>"Pete..."</p><p>Maybe bringing up the fate of Octavius was the wrong decision. It's too soon. But Tony didn't want the kid lingering on it by himself, as he was still in the habit of doing.</p><p>Tony huffs, frustrated with himself.</p><p>"Hey, Peter. Kid. You're fine, you're okay."</p><p>He approaches slowly, like he might a startled, frightened animal. The empty porcelain bowl has been snapped clean in two. Peter holds the halves in shaking hands, and the dregs of milk dyed a pale blue drip to the granite countertop. With great difficulty, Tony prises them away and drops them in the bin.</p><p>"Peter, you're safe. You're at the compound, standing in the kitchen. May is asleep downstairs."</p><p>Tony places a grounding hand at the rigid top of Peter's spine, and he feels when some of the tension lessens.</p><p>"You with me?"</p><p>"Yeah, Mr Stark."</p><p>Peter's voice is strained. He grimaces as he comes back to himself. Physically, he may be fine. This does not mean he is fine. Silently, Tony curses himself. When Cho said there was nothing cracked, punctured or broken, he took the surface meaning only, and never considered the mental strain undergone.</p><p>Now, again, he sees where he screwed up.</p><p>"Sit down, kid. You need it."</p><p><em>Lots of nicknames tonight,</em> Tony thinks ruefully. He follows Peter to the sofa and switches off the news footage before either of them start thinking about it again. Peter flops back and stares at the dark screen, probably thinking about it nonetheless.</p><p>"May's fine. Exhausted, of course, but there's nothing for you to worry about."</p><p>The full truth, Tony doesn't want to break when Peter still seems to teeter on the edge. She's sustained a few cuts and bruises, which have been easily treated, but even that might be too much for him at the moment.</p><p>"I already went to check on her, Mr Stark. I <em>—</em> She looks okay." Of course. Because everything Peter does, he does for May. "She shouldn't be here to begin with."</p><p>"Nothing we can do about that now," Tony says bracingly. "You can't not be Spider-Man, and she can't not be Hot Aunt May <em>—</em>" Peter half-heartedly whacks Tony <em>—</em> "so all we can do is look out for each other."</p><p>Peter lapses into silence. He appears deep in thought over something so Tony leaves him to it, flicking through channels for something mindless to watch. He settles on some MTV garbage, sinking into the cusions tiredly.</p><p>He's just in the middle of judging a terrible couple, tattooing malicious things on each others skin for the entertainment of the masses, when Peter clears his throat. FRIDAY mutes the TV before Tony can even ask.</p><p>"If someone really did sell me out to Doctor Octavius, then I need to find out who it was."</p><p>"Agreed," Tony says without pause. He's already running ideas through his head, in fact. "We'll work on it. First thing tomorrow."</p><p>"You mean today," Peter says. Ever the contrary teenager. "It's four am."</p><p>"You should be sleeping."</p><p>"So should <em>you."</em></p><p>"I'm not the one who caught a speeding train with my bare hands yesterday." Tony nudges him a few times. "Think you can drop off for a few more hours?"</p><p>Peter heaves a sigh. Just as Tony is gearing up for a truly sickening display of paternity, FRIDAY interrupts.</p><p>"May Parker has woken up, Peter. Would you like to be with her?"</p><p>For a few seconds, Peter doesn't move. Then he's up and gone before Tony can blink, and it's <em>his</em> turn to sigh.</p><p>"FRI, am I just getting old? Do all teenagers move so fast these days?"</p><p>The AI offers no answer, and Tony hauls himself to his feet a moment later, following after Peter. He pretends he can't feel his bones creaking.</p><p>"Youth is wasted on the young..."</p><hr/><p>He reaches the Medbay just as Peter sits on the edge of her bed, hands hovering like he wants to reach out, but is scared of hurting her. He asks May how she feels.</p><p>"Like I could light one up," she says. Tony watches as May puts a hand to Peter's face, gentle, even as her tone teases him. "What sort of a teenager are you? Don't even have a joint handy for your poor, stressed Aunt."</p><p>Peter laughs shakily. "Sorry, May."</p><p>"I'm kidding, baby. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Totally fine, yeah. Doctor Cho looked me over, said there's nothing wrong."</p><p>May looks disbelieving, and this is when Tony accounces his presence by stepping in.</p><p>"Not <em>nothing wrong,</em> kid. You've got some bruising going on. Especially your leg. You might want to avoid putting too much pressure on it for... a few days." <em>Honestly</em>. His healing was ridiculous.</p><p>May's brow creases. "Your leg? I never saw anything happen to your leg."</p><p>"It's not important," Peter says quickly.</p><p>Tony realises then that May hasn't heard about the fight across the city. About the clock tower, or the train. All she knows about is what happened at the docks. May's face is a sunburnt sort of pink, and it hits him then that the miniature sun was <em>real</em>. That New York came very close to getting obliterated. That city owes Peter more than it will ever be able to thank him for.</p><p>"He landed pretty hard on it at one point," Tony says. "Nothing to worry about."</p><p>She relaxes a bit at that, encouraged by Peter and Tony's dual smiles. She reaches out again and smooths Peter's hair back from his forehead.</p><p>"It's late, baby. You should be snoozing."</p><p>"I know I should. I couldn't <em>— </em>I wanted to see you."</p><p>Tony suddenly realises that he's probably intruding on some tender private moment. Before he can make himself scarce, however, May turns a smile on him.</p><p>"Thank you for helping my baby, Tony."</p><p><em>"May,"</em> Peter mumbles.</p><p>Tony wears a shit-eating grin. But he doesn't press it. <em>Now</em>.</p><p>"He didn't really <em>need</em> my help. I was happy to give it anyway."</p><p>He means that sincerely. Peter's on the fast track to bring the best of them all. It doesn't mean Tony's happy to simply leave him to it. He wants the kid to know that being able to halt a train with his bare hands doesn't mean he should have to<em> alone.<br/></em></p><p>Peter meets his eyes. A tentative hope glimmers there that makes Tony want to roll his. He doesn't, but again, he's no master at this mushy family crap.</p><p>"Spider-Baby's no lightweight," he adds, grinning only a bit wider when Peter whines in protest.</p><p>"Oh, I know," May assures him, an identical look of mischief to his own on her face. "He handles puff like a champ." Both she and Peter fail to notice Tony's surprised expression.</p><p>"Nobody calls it <em>puff,</em> May," Peter says.</p><p>"Well, excuse me for being <em>old."</em></p><p>"You're <em>not</em> old."</p><p>May catches Tony's look and explains. "It was his sixteenth birthday treat. I felt better thinking he was trying it with me, rather than getting roped into smoking something shady with kids like <em>Flash Thompson."</em></p><p>Peter looks disgusted. "I'd never smoke with Flash."</p><p>Luckily, Tony knows how to roll with the punches and he gets over the surprise quickly.</p><p>"I won't bring it up now proper, but we should talk about Doc Ock at some point," he tells May. Peter catches his eye again and nods approvingly. They're both wondering why May was taken at all. It's important they figure it out. "For now, I think you both need to sleep."</p><p>"And you," Peter says, getting tiredly to his feet. The sugar rush from the cereal has burnt through already.</p><p>Tony huffs a laugh. "Yeah, kid. And me."</p><p>"I'll see you in a few hours, baby," May tells Peter, stroking his cheek. "Sleep for as long as you need to."</p><p>Tony knows he won't; that as soon as he wakes, Peter will be up and working again. This time to figure out why May had to get entangled in his feud with Octavius. But Peter nods nonetheless and promises her that he will.</p><p>He ignores Tony's piercing, knowing look as they leave May's room in the Medbay, and instead of going back to his own, pauses once he's out of May's line of sight. Tony watches him for a minute, turning an idea over in his head.</p><p>Peter is clearly still too on-edge to head straight back to sleep. Tony thinks about him smoking weed under May's supervision. He thinks about the whiskey upstairs in the living room.</p><p>The kid just went through the second <em>fight of his life</em> in as many years. A sip of alcohol won't end the world.</p><p>"Come on Pete," Tony says, clapping a hand down on his shoulder and steering him back towards the lift. "You've earned this."</p><p>If he's surprised by the offer, he never shows it. He's probably too tired to. Tony really needs to get the kid to sleep, before he just drops in the hallway. He pours out a tiny amount that Peter raises his eyebrows at. Tony knows it's going to take him longer to drink than it looks.</p><p>"Our drinking laws are dumb anyway," he says dismissively, when Peter stutters out a breathful of questions over whether he's sure about this. "Better that you get your first taste under adult supervision, right?"</p><p>"It's a funny world where <em>you're</em> classed as adult supervision."</p><p>Tony raises his eyebrows. "Are you sassing me? Right now? I can just pour this whiskey down the drain, you know."</p><p>But Peter's eyes shine with mirth rather than horror, finally, and Tony has no such plans to waste the alcohol.</p><p>When he takes his first sip of the amber drink, Tony has to fight to keep the smirk off his face; the whole point of this drawn out exercise has been to make the kid feel safe. He won't risk jeopardising that now. However funny the pinched grimace is.</p><p>"What was that about adult supervision?"</p><p>Peter chokes. "Holy <em>shit."</em></p><p>"My mom used to take a shot of this stuff every night before she went to bed," Tony says.</p><p>He doesn't blame Peter for how he stills at that; he never brings up the late Maria Stark in conversation. But this is one of those nights. Mornings. Whatever.</p><p>"Uncle Ben tricked me into doing that one Christmas," Peter admits. His face is red from the whiskey. The drink is keeping at bay the usual sad expressions that mentions of Ben evoke. "He said it was for luck."</p><p>Tony chuckles a bit. "How'd that work out for you?"</p><p>His expression dulls. "I got bit by a radioactive spider. Then Ben got shot."</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. What's he supposed say to that? He soon realises that there's nothing he <em>can</em> say. Instead, he claps Peter on the shoulder again and lets them sink into silence.</p><p>Peter goes in for a bigger sip. He winces again. "Why do people drink this?"</p><p>"Put it down if you don't like it, kid."</p><p>He doesn't, and the quiet continues. It's creeping towards five o'clock in the morning now. Watery sunlight will begin to break through the shades before long. It hasn't even been twenty four hours. Feels like it, though. The urge to rewatch the video again still itches at him, but Tony pushes it down.</p><p>"I'd been superpowered for three months by the time Ben — By the time he got mugged. If I'd only done something sooner, rather than hide from the problem and hope my powers went away <em>— </em>I don't know." Peter turns his face towards his lap rather than have to meet Tony's eyes.</p><p>"You mean, if you had been the aggressor from the get-go." It feels like the universe is determined for Tony to keep thinking about it whether he watches the video or not. "That's what you mean. You think that if Spider-Man had been around during the carjacking, you would have stopped that guy from shooting Ben."</p><p>"It makes sense, doesn't it?"</p><p>Tony can't stop the impatience he feels from leaking into his tone. "Not really. How would you have explained what you did to anyone? You were what, fourteen? Thirteen? What sort of barely-into-pubescence teenager could take down an armed mugger?"</p><p>"I would have thought of something," Peter mumbles. He sips more whiskey, and doesn't wince this time.</p><p>"Is that why you were so aggressive with Doc Ock? Because that fight — Now don't get me wrong, it was impressive, but the anger on display there shocked me, kid. Were you thinking about Ben?"</p><p>"May could have so easily gone the same way as him, Mr Stark. That's why the mask is so important."</p><p>"And <em>that's</em> why we're going to figure out whether it's still doing its job. If Doc Ock was working with anybody, we'll find out."</p><p>Everything that happens to this kid links back to that fateful night outside a marketplace in Queens. Every action he takes is dictated by it, much like Tony's are by his drive to be <em>nothing</em> like Howard Stark. When Peter scares him, or does things to worry him, in the suit or out of it, Tony needs to remember that.</p><p>He gives the kid a long, sideways glance; Peter is swirling the remains of his whiskey around in the bottom of the glass.</p><p>"Finish that whiskey or don't, kid, but it's time you were asleep."</p><hr/><p>Peter wakes up after six hours, but he stays in bed as a favour to May. Lying there, staring up at the Medbay ceiling, he runs names through his head. A list of people who might know Spider-Man's true identity. It's a distraction from what he would otherwise obsess over.</p><p>(Otto Octavius sinking deeper and deeper. The light of his sun fighting for life. Slowly, steadily, both being swallowed up by the watery dark.)</p><p>The list has been gradually narrowed down since he first came up with it last night. The immediate contender remains Adrian Toomes, though the more he thinks about it, the less sense it makes. The man went to jail for Liz's sake. Has kept Peter's identity to himself for months, for Liz's sake. Peter can't think of any reason he would have to ruin that now. Toomes is a man who understands sacrifice better than most.</p><p>Yes, Peter is certain that it isn't him.</p><p>What about Thaddeus Ross?</p><p>He's never met the guy, thank fucking Christ, but if the man who destroyed the Avengers feels like just a bit more destruction is warranted, in his quest to be the world's biggest asshole, then who knows what he may do. Perhaps, when Peter arrives home later, there will be men in balaclavas waiting to take him away. Up to the Raft. Ross could have promised Otto the funds he needed to continue his work, if only he brought in the Queens vigilante.</p><p>Peter's throat goes dry. That seems an all-too-likely answer.</p><p>Ross remains on the list. There's only one other person on it.</p><p>It's a name that Peter only added originally for the sake of being thorough. Now, with the list as sparse as it's going to get, he circles back round to it and lingers there.</p><p>Peter was bitten at an Oscorp lab. His name remains on the list of children visiting from Midtown that fateful day. And Oscorp too was Doctor Octavius' original sponsor.</p><p>He can almost hear it; that slimy-voiced man reigning in his thinly concealed temper to approach the maddened scientist a second time.</p><p>
  <em>"Bring in Spider-Man, Otto, and we'll give you a second chance."</em>
</p><p>Norman Osborn is a creep. That's what Peter decided the day he met the man, when the renowned scientist took the time to greet the students of Midtown. Originally, Peter's plan should he chance upon Osborn, was to tell him all about the research papers that Peter had endlessly studied, written by the man himself. Then he took one look at him in the lobby of Oscorp, and kept his mouth shut.</p><p>If, somehow, Osborn has made the connection between his labs, and Spider-Man's first appearance three months after Midtown's visit, then Peter is in trouble.</p><p>His gut instinct tells him he isn't wrong.</p><p>A minute later, he swings his legs out of bed, wincing at the stiffness in his limbs. He shrugs on a sweatshirt to ward off any chills. Outside, in the hallway, he runs straight into Pepper Potts.</p><p>Her shock lasts a second before she covers it with a professional smile.</p><p>"Tony said you might appear sooner rather than later."</p><p>Peter tries to smile in return. "Ms Potts! I — What are you doing — Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?"</p><p>"No rest for the wicked," she says.</p><p>It takes a moment for him to get it.</p><p>"Ms Potts, I'm sorry, you shouldn't —"</p><p>"Tony and I have already rescheduled for next weekend, Peter," she says softly. "It's okay. Now tell me why you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you in any pain?"</p><p>"No! None! Sorry, Ms Potts —"</p><p>
  <em>"Pepper."</em>
</p><p>"Pepper, I —" He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Ms Potts looks very concerned all of a sudden. "Pepper, do you know anything about Norman Osborn?"</p><p>Her expression darkens. She takes him by the arm, hooking it through her own.</p><p>"Lets go check in on May," she tells him. "And you can tell me why that man is relevant to all of this while we wait for her to wake up."</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Peter sees her message Mr Stark. She's done before he can discern what has been said, but he can take an educated guess. Mr Stark will have slept for even less time than Peter did, and the suggestion that his greatest corporate foe is behind the catastrofuck of the previous day, will send him into a working frenzy like none seen before.</p><p>It takes a matter of moments.</p><p>Peter is sitting at May's bedside in the Medbay, with Ms Potts loosely holding his hand in her own. Gently does she poke and prod to get the story out of him, when Mr Stark barges into the room and demands to know everything Peter can tell him about Norman Osborn's involvement with Spider-Man.</p><p>"Tony, May is still sleeping," Ms Potts says scoldingly.</p><p>"Kid, I gotta know," he urges, ignoring Ms Potts completely. "What did Snoreman Assborn say to you?"</p><p>
  <em>"Tony."</em>
</p><p>Peter predicts a lot of tension between Stark Industries and Oscorp in the near future.</p><hr/><p>Miles away, in the heart of New York City, Norman Osborn curses the memory of Otto Octavius. He shuts out the panicked chatter of his board members as they argue inanely over their — <em>his</em> — company's losses. Down, down, into the depths of Oscorp's laboritories, Norman reaches his private chambers. He closes the door behind him and locks it tight.</p><p>The Green Goblin is going to make his debut on the world stage.</p><p>Peter Parker won't know what hit him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really struggled to end this for some reason. But I like what I came up with — nice and cryptic, I think — and I hope you like it.</p><p>I'm also on tumblr at the17thtearoom, if you'd like to chat :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has a prequel now! Check out Part Replacements &amp; Strawberry Laces, if you'd like :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>